George H. W. Bush/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Mao Zedong - Sin imagen.jpg| Durante su mandato como director de la CIA, George HW Bush se reunió con el presidente Mao Zedong en dos ocasiones, acompañando al Secretario de Estado Kissinger el 21 de octubre de 1975 y al Presidente Ford el 2 de diciembre de 1975, respectivamente. (chinadaily.com.cn) George H. W. Bush - Li Xiannian.jpg| Then U.S. Vice President George H. W. Bush proposes a toast to former Chinese President Li Xiannian during a dinner at the Chinese Embassy in Washington D.C. in July, 1985. Li, the first Chinese head of state to visit the United States, hosted the dinner in Bush's honor. CNN Deng Xiaoping - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Deng and Bush But, leaving that aside, first, of course, you will remember the chronology . ADST George H. W. Bush - Yang Shangkun.jpg| February 25, 1989, President Yang Shangkun holds a banquet to welcome President Bush at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Georgetown University Center for New Designs in Learning and Scholarship George H. W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Zemin met former US President George Bush, Senior, in Houston. CCTV George H. W. Bush - Hu Jintao.jpg| Former President George H. W. Bush introduces his granddaughter, Ms. Barbara Bush, to China's President Hu Jintao Sunday, Aug. 10, 2008, following their visit to Zhongnanhai, the Chinese leaders compound in Beijing. White House photo by Eric Draper Japón * Ver Akihito - George H. W. Bush .jpg| U.S. President George Bush, second from left, and first lady Barbara Bush, left, stand at attention together with Japan’s Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko during a welcome ceremony at Tokyo’s Guest House, Jan. 8, 1992. Photo: U.S. Embassy Japan Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| US President George Bush (C) talks with former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone (L) and former US President Jimmy Carter on SEptember 5, 1991 in the White House Oval Office. Nakasone and Carter are in Washington to promote better US Japanese relations. / AFP PHOTO / Luke FRAZZA Noboru Takeshita - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush (L) & Japanese PM Noboru Takeshita (R) at WH departure fete, w. rear (L-R) Baker, Sununu, Brady, Scowcroft, Mosbacher, Armacost & Gates. Sōsuke Uno - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Reagan (C) & VP Bush (R) seated in Swedish ivy-graced Oval Office, mtg. w. (unident.) Japanese rep Sosuke Uno. George H. W. Bush - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Kaifu Toshiki meets with US President George H. W. Bush in a New York hotel (September 29, 1990). (Photo: Jiji Press) George H. W. Bush - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Never Forget: George HW Bush Once Puked All Over The Japanese Prime Minister. Photo: Adam Weiner/YouTube Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of the United States George Bush Sr. speaks with the Prime Minister of Japan Junichiro Koizumi before the game between the Pittsburgh Steelers and the New England Patriots on September 9, 2002 at Gillette Stadium in Foxboro, Massachusetts. The Patriots defeated the Steelers 30-14. Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Former U.S. President George Bush Sr and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talk during their meeting at a hotel on December 16, 2006 in Tokyo, Japan. Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver George H. W. Bush - Suharto.jpg| Dia dipajang persis di atas fireplace (tempat perapian) ruang kerja presiden AS dan tepat di bawah lukisan Presiden AS pertama George Washington. KK Asia del Sur India * Ver George H. W. Bush - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indira Gandhi y George H. W. Bush. U.S. Embassy New Delhi George H. W. Bush - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| D:MS/March, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(11)The Prime Minister, Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the Vice President of USA, Mr. George Bush, when Mr. Bush called on him in Moscow on March 13, 1985. photodivision.gov.in P. V. Narasimha Rao - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush mtg. w. Indian PM P.V. Narasimha Rao (R) at Waldorf, among whirlwind of powwows w. world ldrs. attending UN Security Council summit. Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Chaim Herzog - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Israeli President Chaim Herzog & George Bush at the American Embassy in Tokyo (February 23, 1989). Jewish Virtual Library George H. W. Bush - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres with George Bush senior. "We had an exceptional relationship" (Photo: Hanania Herman, GPO) George H. W. Bush - Isaac Shamir.jpg| President Bush & Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir, 1989 (Photo Israeli GPO) George H. W. Bush - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Israeli P.M. Yitzhak Rabin talks with President Bush in Maine (August 10, 1992). Photo: Israel Government Press Office Siria * Ver George H. W. Bush - Hafez al-Assad.jpg| President Hafez al-Assad with US President George Bush in Geneva on November 23, 1990. syrianhistory Turquía * Ver George H. W. Bush - Turgut Özal.jpg| President George H. W. Bush and President Turgut Özal take a cruise on the Bosphorus (July 21, 1991). Photo courtesy of the George Bush Presidential Library. George H. W. Bush - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| President George H. W. Bush and Prime Minister Süleyman Demirel in front of the White House (February 1992). Photo courtesy of Corbis. Fuentes Categoría:George H. W. Bush